


Hades Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived?

by TheOnyxSnake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Harry, Catboy harry, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Gay, Good Voldemort, M/M, Neko Harry, Other, Yaoi, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnyxSnake/pseuds/TheOnyxSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades potter is a neko born from Lily Potter nee Evans and ... No one knows who is his real father, they believe it to be James Potter. At one year old, Hades and his half-twin brother Adrian Potter, were attacked by lord Voldemort. It is said that Adrian is the boy-who-lived because of Albus Percival Wolfic Brian Dumbledore. But really it is Hades who is the-boy-who-lived.</p><p>*Give me suggestions who you want harry with*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From birth it was said Hades was strange, in a way he was he had a mother and father who are still alive but he lived with his Aunt and Uncle. He slept in a small room and he was the boy who lived, but no one knew that fact, people believed his brother Aidan was the boy who lived.

Hades was also strange because of his hair, with matched the colour of his eyes... Sapphire blue. These details were not the strangest part of Hades, no the most shocking part was he was a neko boy. You know the anime manga boys you see with the cat ears and tail. Well yeah that was Hades the first neko born in the Potter family. 

At the young age of two Hades was abandoned by the Potters on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. From that day onwords he was treated like crap by the Dursleys. Ignored by Uncle Vernon, made to do chores for his Aunt Petuna, and bullied by his cousin Dudley.

The strange thing with Hades was, no one noticed that the strange thing with Hades WAS that he was a neko. He was the only one to know how strange compared to others he truly was. That he did not fit in that he would be considered even more of a freak, that he looked nothing like his FATHER and so little like his Mother.

That he should be loved, that did have family who cared and he would find this out on his 11th birthday when the clock strikes 12.

That he had a mate he was destined to meet on that same day, he truly had a place in this cruel pitiful world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up! Wake up and look after the bacon. It's Dudley's birthday everything has to be perfect." Petunia Dursley screeched.

Sarcasm dripped from Hades' thoughts*everything is perfect about Dudley according to you. However, everything you say is a lie so, he is not perfect, magic is real and I do have cat ears and a tail. So suck on that bitch!*

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

*Shit did I say that out loud?*

"Nothing, Aunt Petunia. I didn't say anything" Hades replied quickly.

"Good then, watch the bacon like I said."He quickly climbed out of his bed. Which was in the smallest room in the house and had been his room since he was dropped off by his bastard parents.  
Hades quickly sorted his sapphire blue hair in the mirror on the light blue walls of his room. As he gathered his shoulder length hair and put it in a neat pony tail and with his practiced hands, his hair was perfect with his bangs covering his forehead, framing his crystal blue eyes. He was happy now with what he looked like. His hair perfect, his cat ears sat perfectly clean on his head and he looked pretty by all the neighbours standards, even though they couldn't see his kitten ears.  
He quickly ran down the stairs to quickly get to the bacon. So today started like any other day, but he was excited because he would finally get to go to the zoo for the first time.

He couldn't wait, but a nagging feeling passed through his body. He knew he shouldn't have thought so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades quickly made his way down the stairs so he could watch the bacon. He ran down the hallway as quickly as possible, and turned the bacon just in time so it was cooked perfectly, like usual. Everything was perfect to his relatives standards but him.

He could hear the heavy footsteps of his uncle and cousin. His uncle waddled his way through the door just barely able to manage through the door. He was out of breath from the little exercise he had of walking from his bedroom to the kitchen stairs into his seat that groaned with the effort of holding the morbidly obese man.

The first thing he finally said, "Get a haircut, your hair's far to long you look like one of those hippies." 

As usual, he only talked to Hades to insult him any way he can. *well at least I look decent while you look like a fat walrus that's been beached on land*

Yes, Uncle Vernon" Hades retorted*fat arsehole* 

Finally Dudley made his way panting with his fat man tits wobbling as he breathed. His blond hair plastered on his head dripping with grease and sweat from the short trip down the stairs that took him 10 whole minutes to walk down. With a sudden burst of energy Dudley that astonished Hades and ran to the mountain of presents at the side of the table.

Petunia made her way to the table and quickly sat down with her camera ready to take pictures of the 'spectacular' event. Hades could easily see that Dudley had got the new computer, second TV and the racing bike he wanted. The bike was a real mystery because just taking two steps made Dudley out of breath. A truly pointless gift for Dudley. 

While Dudley was struggling to count the amount of gifts he received, Hades went on to cook some eggs and set the table with the truck load of food needed to feed Vernon and Dudley. 

"Thirty-six, that's to less than last year!" Dudley shrieked. Seeing the tantrum that was about to start Hades quickly shovelled down his plate of food before Dudley flips the table. 

"Diddums, you forgot your gift from your Aunt Marge" Petunia replied quickly sensing the danger 

"That's still less than last year!" 

"And we'll buy you two while we're out today. Is that alright, popkins?" 

Dudley thought it through for a minute. 

*Whoa he can think. I hope he doesn't hurt himself* Hades thought sarcastically.

"So I'll have...?"   
"Thirty-nine, sweety"   
"Oh, alright then" Dudley replied reluctantly.   
Just then, the doorbell rang "Oh good lord, they're here" said Aunt Petunia frantically answering the door. 

Moments later Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss walked through the door. Piers was a skinny rat like boy who had the biggest crush on Hades. It was pretty obvious to everyone but Dudley. Otherwise, Dudley would never be friends with Piers, because Dudley hated Hades. There was no real reason for the hatred other than Dudley's parents. Hades was perfectly fine with this because he hated them, so the feelings were mutual. Half an hour later Hades was on his way to the zoo for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>            
> Who do you think Hades father should be? Any fandom anything and I will consider your choice if I know the fandom.  
>           Who do you think he should end up with?  
>           Thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long.  
>           What do you think of the new cover?


	4. Author's note

I have also posted this fic on wattpad and I've had requests for Hades to end up with Death. What do you think? Do you guys want death?  
And please also tell me who you want for his father? Any fandom and I'll see if I can write that character.


	5. Author's note

Ok so I've decided harry will be with Death. Please give me more suggestions for his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is multichapters it will always be continued. It is no where near complete.


End file.
